


The Gap

by Sair_Lenneth



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Between Season 3 and 4, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Characters to come and go as story flows, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Rayllum, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sair_Lenneth/pseuds/Sair_Lenneth
Summary: After the perilous battle at the Storm Spire, the group is ready to return home to Katolis and take a much-needed break from adventuring. But with Rayla learning to navigate living among humans, Ezran taking up his role as king, and Soren coping with the disappearance of his sister and father, how will they adjust to their new lives, and will they be able to overcome the unexpected challenges that await them? (A series chronicling the lives of the DP cast between seasons 3 and 4. )
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1: A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my editors: Ayame and Kazea ~

It was growing late in the day at the Storm Spire. Callum wandered around, deep in thought. He was thinking about everything that had occurred over the last few days. Tomorrow everyone would be returning home—their journey had finally come to an end. Zym was back where he belonged, the war had been stopped, and things even seemed more hopeful than they had been before. Though, there was still no trace of Viren's body or where Claudia had gone. Amaya and several of the sunfire elves had gone in search of them, but found nothing. Callum wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he was too tired to even think straight. So many thoughts kept swirling around in his mind. He was relieved everyone was safe and alive, overjoyed that he had been able to save Rayla from her deadly fall, nervous about what was to come next, and concerned as to how the human kingdoms were going to get along now. There was just too much to process.

"Callum? Are you okay?" Ezran asked, walking over to him. He had been busy playing with Bait and Zym, taking a break from his endless string of duties.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it." Callum rubbed his sore arms, they still ached from having used mage wings. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened."

Ezran frowned. "That's a lot of thinking," he stretched and yawned. "I feel like I've been awake for days."

Callum couldn't have been prouder of his little brother's efforts to try and make things better for everyone. "You've been doing an amazing job, Ez." 

"I hope so," he smiled. "Oh yeah!” he said abruptly, making Callum jump. “Have you talked to Rayla yet?"

Callum felt his stomach take a sudden turn. "Er… no. I haven't, yet."

"You better hurry. We have to leave tomorrow."

"I… I know. I'm just… afraid." Ezran and Callum had decided to ask Rayla if she wanted to go back home with them, but he was terrified of the answer. He hadn't known how to bring it up.

"I really hope she comes with us," Ezran said quietly.

"I do, too. But it's her choice to make. I wouldn't want her to ever be unhappy," the very idea of parting with Rayla made him feel like a cold hand was twisting his heart.

"I know. But, she's part of our family now. I already miss Zym, and we haven't even left yet," he looked back over to where Zym was busy pouncing on a very grouchy Bait.

"Hey… It's going to be okay." Callum pulled him into a hug. "We’ll all see each other again. No matter what happens, or who decides to go where."

Ezran smiled a little. "That's true. We're a team. Nothing can break us apart forever!"

"Exactly!" Callum encouraged.

" Zubeia also seems pretty nice. She even likes jelly tarts!" Ezran said, cheering up.

Callum ruffled Ezran's hair. "You would like _anyone_ who liked jelly tarts."

"You can really tell a person by the sweets they like." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh." Callum laughed. "Okay, I'd better go and talk to Rayla." He took a breath, deciding to make a move before his nerves got the better of him.

"Don't worry. You can do this!" Ezran gave him two thumbs up.

"Ha ha… I sure hope so." Callum ran a nervous hand down his face as he turned, heading out the entrance of the Storm Spire.

Outside, the light was fading as evening began settling in. There faint stars starting to twinkle in the pale purple sky. A strong breeze blew, whistling off the spire. Despite everything that had happened here, he was still impressed by how amazing the vista was. He hadn't even taken the time to sit and draw it yet.

"Callum?" spoke a shadowy figure leaning against the wall nearby. It was Rayla.

"Hey." He took another deep breath and walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Sorry, I’ve just been thinkin'." She spoke quietly.

"About?" He could tell she was uneasy and leaned against the wall beside her.

"What I'm goin' to do next. I don't have anywhere to go. I have no home to go back to." She hugged herself and looked off to the side. "I won't be needed for the dragon guard yet, either. So, I don't know what to do…"

"A-actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He clenched and un-clenched his fists, trying to fight off his nerves.

Rayla frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Callum swallowed hard; this was his chance. He didn't want to screw it up. " Ez and I were just wondering if maybe, you would… You would want to come back with us?" There, he’d said it. The words were out there now.

Rayla's frown turned to a look of shock, but she didn't say anything.

"I mean, I could totally understand if you didn't want to--come, I mean!" Callum continued, starting to sputter. "It's such a huge change. And living in a castle? That would probably be a really weird switch." Why did he have to open his mouth? Now it sounded like he didn't want her to come.

Rayla spoke slowly, ignoring his babble. "I can… come back with you? But… Wouldn't that be against some sort of rule?"

“Rules Of course not. Rayla, you're our friend. It's our choice to ask you to come stay with us, and Ez would never enforce something like that."

She stared off into the distance.

Callum's chest felt tight, the fear of losing her was closing in. "I-I'm sorry. I kind of put you on the spot." Yeah, he'd really screwed up. "It's perfectly alright if you wouldn’t be comfortable with it. Or… not perfectly alright, I mean, I love you, but." His words felt choked. "But I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide."

He was startled when Rayla suddenly pressed her head against his shoulder. "Be quiet already, ya dummy. Of course, I want to go back with you."

Callum suddenly felt like pudding as a huge surge of relief spread through him. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Really," she laughed.

"That's, that's…" He exhaled a shaky sigh of relief. "Perfect."

"How long have you been tryin' to ask me that?"

"Err... Oh y'know, a day or two... or three."

" _Really_ Callum? You couldn't have spared us both, and done it sooner?" She shifted her position a little and slipped her arms around him.

"Yeahh. I know. I really should have." He tipped his head to rest it on hers.

Amaya headed up from the stairs and started across the bridge. She slowed upon noticing them and watched for a few moments before moving closer.

Callum was too blissfully happy to notice his aunt's presence at first. Just knowing Rayla wanted to come back with them was the only thing that mattered at the moment. It wasn't until he felt Rayla jerk away from him that he finally looked over. "Wha?! A-aunt Amaya! I-I didn't see you there." His face flushed as he laughed awkwardly. "We were just, uh…"

Amaya frowned and signed, "What were you two doing?"

"Err… We were just…" Callum took a deep breath, he needed to just tell her. He signed back without speaking. "I know I told you Rayla was my friend, but she's also my girlfriend."

Amaya blinked in surprise then continued. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Things were sort of… crazy. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You can always tell me things. Secrets are the undoing of all." She looked from one to the other. "So, you have a girlfriend now?" An amused smile crossed her face. "My little Callum is all grown up,” she teased.

Callum grumbled in embarrassment. "You don't have to put it like that." He could sense Rayla growing uneasy from their silent conversation and decided to speak instead. "Rayla's actually going to come back with us, too.”

Amaya straightened, looking Rayla over then nodded. She signed, "Brave girl. For taking on my silly nephew. I hope you're prepared." She smiled and gave Callum a light punch to the shoulder before heading into the spire.

Rayla glanced nervously at Callum. "What was that all about?"

Callum rubbed his arm. "I, uh… Sort of told her that…" He gestured between them. "We're a thing now."

Rayla flushed. "She was okay with that?"

"Yep. She even said you were brave for taking me on." He sighed; he had a sneaking suspicion he would be getting teased a lot more in the future.

"Well, that _is_ pretty true. Sometimes I ask myself the same thing."

"Ha ha, very funny." He took her hand again and opened his mouth to say more when Ezran interrupted.

"Hey, is it okay to come over now?" He was peering out from around the entrance's corner.

"Ez?! How long have you been there?" Callum asked, startled yet again.

"Umm… Not too long?" Ezran had that mischievous look which told Callum he'd been there a while.

"Right," Callum responded dryly.

"You're really going to come with us, Rayla?" Ezran asked, hurrying over to them now.

"Yep. Sure am." She grinned.

"I'm so glad!" He threw his arms around her and hugged tightly.

"Don't worry. We're all stickin' together." She said gently, hugging him back. “Like a handful of adoraburrs.”

"Hey. Speaking of them." Callum suddenly remembered that the adoraburrs from moonshadow forest were still hanging out in his bag. "What are we going to do with the ones that followed us?"

"Oh right," Rayla said. "I suppose we could bring them back with us. If they don't want to go home." She let go of Ezran. "They seem strangely content bein' toted around in that bag of yours."

"We could make them a nice place to live back at the castle," Ezran chipped in, probably already thinking of ideas.

"I'm sure they'd like that." Rayla patted his head.

\------------------------

Later that evening, Rayla worked on gathering together her few possessions. She felt out of sorts, and her nerves were getting the better of her. Was it right that she was going to go live in Katolis with Callum and Ezran? Her people were the ones who had taken away their father and king. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts. Of course, it was. She had every right to go live with her friends if she chose to. She wasn't at fault for any of those things. She had chosen a new path for herself.

A blanket suddenly dropped into her view. Rayla blinked. Upon turning, she found Amaya offering her one. "Oh. Um… Thank you." She hesitantly took it.

Amaya signed, "You're welcome." She gave Rayla a reassuring smile before walking off, likely to go patrol the area. 

Rayla appreciated that Amaya seemed willing to accept her at least. Setting her worries aside for now, she carried the blanket back to the main entrance. Callum and her had been camping out in there at night, as there were few rooms at the spire. Those that were free had been taken up by the human royalty and some of the sunfire elves.

She found Callum curled up in a corner, busily sketching with Zym in his lap. Zym was bobbing his head back and forth, following the movement of Callum's pencil. "You two look cozy."

"Cozy as can be." Callum grinned.

"You know," she said as she knelt beside him and spread out her blanket, "you could go share a room with Ezran."

"And leave you here all alone? Never!" He stretched his back a little. "Besides, I only have a couple more days to enjoy camping on the ground."

"I thought you'd be excited to go back to sleepin' in a nice comfy bed." She settled herself under the blanket.

"I've been sleeping on the ground so long that the idea of sleeping in a regular bed just sounds weird." He tucked his pencil in the crease of his sketch book and laid it aside.

"Yes, because sleepin' on a stone floor is oh so lovely." She wrapped her knuckles on it as if for emphasis.

"You know what I mean," he replied. "Sleeping on the ground is just second nature at this rate."

"I suppose so." She reached over and tickled Zym on the ear, making him chirp in response. "It's goin' to be strange livin' in some big old castle."

Callum was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You're still... You know. Sure, about everything, right?"

Rayla rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. "Of course, I am Callum" She bumped his foot playfully with hers. He was sweet to worry about her happiness, but the idea of leaving them made her feel worse than the idea of leaving Xadia. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to."

"Err… Right. Sorry." He smiled awkwardly.

"It's fine, just don't worry so much, alright?"

“Duly noted.”

Zym whimpered and hung his head. The young dragon looked sad.

"What is it, little fella?" Rayla asked.

"I think he knows we're going soon…” Callum said. “I'm really going to miss him." He gently pet Zym's back. "We've been through so much together."

"I know… me too. But he needs to stay with his mother and grow up to be a proper dragon." 

Zym whimpered again and ducked his head behind his tail.

"Don't worry, Zym. I promise you’ll see us again. Heck, you'll definitely see Rayla--she's going to be your protector someday!"

Zym peeped his eyes over his tail fluff, looking a little more hopeful.

"That's right. Nothin' is keepin’ us apart forever." She poked him on one of his horns.

Zym let out a happy high-pitched squeak, tail wagging. He bumped his head against them both.

Rayla laughed. "Come on, we'd better get to sleep now." She gave Zym a final rub before nestling down under her blanket.

"You’re right.” Callum yawned. “I don't even want to think about all the walking we're going to have to do." He settled down too.

"I doubt anyone'll be walkin'. Your people brought all those horses and we have Fenrill." She said, referring to Runaan's shadowpaw mount.

"Oh yeah. Will Fenrill be alright? Being away from Xadia?"

“He’s not quite the same as Phoe-Phoe was, she relied on the energy from the moon nexus. While Shadowpaws draw their energy from the moon, they don't have to stay near a nexus in order to survive.”

“Oh okay. That makes sense.”

“Good, now get to sleepin’.” Rayla closed her eyes.

"Hey… Rayla?" Callum murmured after a while.

She grumbled a little, just wanting to get some rest. "What?"

"I'm really, really glad you're coming with us."

She felt her cheeks warm and tugged the blankets over her face. "You better be. Who knows what messed you'd get yourself into without me?”

"Oh, so _that’s_ why you're coming?" he said.

"Maybe," she responded playfully. Teasing Callum was always fun.

"Okay. So, if I just keep getting myself into messes, you'll always be around to save me?"

"I suppose I might," she said coyly.

"Alright. Then messes I shall continue to get into." Callum stated.

"Go to sleep you weirdo." She bumped her horns into him lightly.

He squirmed and chuckled. "Alright, alright. Going to sleep now." Callum settled against her and closed his eyes.

Rayla felt a sense of warmth and comfort being close like this. It was strangely nice. Her fears seemed to drift away as she fell asleep.


	2. Farewell

Rayla rose early the next morning, wanting some time to herself before they had to go. She stepped out onto one of the spire’s many back ledges and was greeted by a strong breeze. Taking a breath, she took in her surroundings. This was the last place her parents had been before their sacrifice, and soon, she would be leaving it. A sense of guilt mingled with her newfound pride. She had spent so long doubting them, thinking they had run away from their duties, when none of that was really even true. It made her heart heavy. They deserved more than that.

A faint rumble disrupted her thoughts. Fenrill padded over, fluffy black fur rippling in the wind. "Hey Fen," she said.

Fenrill snorted, inquisitive silvery-blue eyes staring. He always knew when she was upset or down.

"I hope you're ready for today," Rayla mumbled softly, giving his head a gentle pet. "I’m not sure I am."

The shadowpaw bumped his head against her.

Rayla smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you." She was grateful to have him with her. For as long as she could remember, Fenrill had always been around. Whenever she'd run off into the forest as a child, he would usually follow, keeping her from getting into too much trouble. She could remember Runaan sneaking him treats off and on when he thought no one else was watching. Or once when she'd run off and gotten lost in the forest, Fenrill had been the one to sniff her out. He was at least one part of her childhood and home life that she would be able to keep with her.

"You are up early," a voice stated from behind, startling Rayla from her memories.

Rayla turned to find Janai. "I wanted to make sure Fenrill was ready for the journey," she said, straightening up.

"You are leaving with the humans, no?" Janai asked.

Rayla nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"An elf living among humans. Such a strange thing to think of.”

"Or a sign that things are finally goin' to change," Rayla replied.

The sunfire elf scoffed. "Perhaps. You are brave, I will give you that."

Rayla felt a twinge of irritation creep up on her. "Brave? They're my friends. I want to stay with them."

"If you insist." Janai still sounded disbelieving.

"I'd much rather be with people who care about me than all alone with nowhere else to go." The last few words came more quietly.

Janai eyed her. "Moonshadow elf banishment seems such a rigid thing. Even we do not banish those for their mistakes," she responded calmly.

"I didn’t make any mistakes! I did what I knew was right." Her words came out more harshly than intended. Why was it so hard to believe this could be a good thing?

Janai frowned, her eyes softening. "Forgive me. I did not mean to offend."

"No… I'm sorry." Rayla wrapped a hand around her wrist, biting her lip. "I shouldn't have said it like that."

Janai shrugged. "I do not blame you. This whole situation is stressful, I imagine."

Rayla simply nodded in response.

"Living with the humans will be no easy task," she continued. "I wish you well."

“You seem to be gettin’ on fine with humans yourself. Especially Callum’s aunt—Amaya, was it?”

A faint blush spread across Janai’s cheeks. "We are on decent terms now. That is all." She turned abruptly, her cape swishing. "I must go ready my people to depart. We still have many problems of our own to address."

Rayla gripped her wrist tighter. "I'm sorry for what happened to your city."

"No matter. We will find a way to restore Lux Aurea to its former glory. No petulant human’s act will let it’s splendor remain tainted," she responded firmly before walking out.

Rayla hoped that was true. She placed a hand on Fenrill's head before heading back inside. "We’d better get a move on."

Upon entering, she found Callum awake now, busily combing his hair with his hands. "Finally, up I see?"

He looked over. "Hey, I woke up at a reasonable time. I think... Actually, I have no idea what time it really is."

Rayla laughed. “Probably time to leave.”

Callum gave up on trying to fix his stubborn mess. Rayla leaned against the wall while he gathered his stuff, shaking her head slightly. A tuft of his hair still stuck up, but if she was completely honest with herself, she didn’t mind it. It somehow fit with the goofy grin that he turned to her with.

“You ready?” he asked. "Yep, Fenrill and I are all set," she replied and Fenrill roared his agreement. "Where’s Ezran, though?"

"Saying goodbye to Zym," Callum said.

"Poor Ezran, he already had to say goodbye to Zym once before,” Rayla said, remembering back to the first time Ezran had parted ways with them.

“Yeah… But, they're both tough, and I think deep down, they know they'll see each other again," Callum said.

“Good morning, you two!” Commander Gren walked over, exceptionally cheerful as usual. “Sleep well?"

“I think I might have a permanent kink in my neck, but other than that, yep.” Callum rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Glad to hear it.” Gren smiled, then offered them both bowls of fruit mixed with nuts. “Your aunt wanted to make sure you got some breakfast before we leave.” Rayla wasn’t sure anything could put a frown on this guy’s face.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about breakfast," Callum said, taking a bowl from Gren.

Rayla hesitantly took the other. "Thank you." Nerves fluttered in her stomach, unsettling it enough that she didn’t feel she could eat.

"Is everyone ready?" Callum asked, quickly stuffing some berries in his mouth.

"Yes. The kingdom of Duran already departed earlier, and those of us from Katolis are ready to go,” Gren replied. “Though, Soren seems to be having difficulties saying goodbye to that dragon he made friends with.”

“I guess everyone’s got their rough goodbyes to go through,” Callum said.

“Two weeks ago, he wouldn’t’ve hesitated to take down a dragon, now he’s turnin’ into some… weird dragon whisperer.” Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Yes, he’s seemed to take a particular liking to the one,” the commander replied.

“It’s way better than the alternative.” Callum was nearly done with his food. “We’ll be good to go as soon as Ez is done saying his goodbyes.”

“Very good. We’ll see you at the base when you’re ready,” Gren said in a chipper tone.

\------------------------

Ezran sat with his back to the wall with Zym perched in his lap. Ezran wished he could just stay here, where he could play with Zym and Bait, rather than go back home and lead a nation of people. But deep down, he knew he couldn’t. He had to be a king, to serve his people. He knew that was the right thing.

Ezran felt Zym bump his head against him. “I know. I’m really going to miss you, too, Zym.” He hugged the small dragon close.

Zym whined and gave Ezran a few electric infused kisses on the nose.

“Ouch!” Ezran laughed. “Careful.” He leaned back to look at Zym. “I have a feeling as you get older, those zappy kisses are going to get a lot more painful.”

Zym tilted his head to one side.

“It’s okay, though, we’ll figure out how to work around that.” He placed his hands on Zym’s cheeks. “Things are definitely going to be different now.” Zym chirped, squinching his eyes up. “I know! Maybe one day, we can have a tea party,” he paused, thinking that over for a moment. “Though, I don’t really like tea. So maybe cocoa parties? That could be a thing.”

A grunt sounded from below Ezran, and he looked down to find Bait resting against his side. The glow toad huffed before rolling his eyes.

“We can have jelly tarts, too, of course.” Ezran added, earning an approving look from Bait. “And we can invite everyone. Even that really tall sunfire elf lady that Aunt Amaya’s friends with.” Ezran gave a definite nod. Someday, this would happen.

“I’d better go. Everyone is waiting for me…” He rubbed his face on Zym’s. “Hopefully it won’t be too long before we meet again. Remember, you can always call to me if you need me.” Ezran sniffled a little. He didn’t want to cry, but it was so hard to say goodbye.

Zym whimpered, pressing his head against Ezran as his tail drooped.

“Take good care of yourself and grow up big and strong, like your mama.” Ezran let the tears flow free instead of holding them back, giving Zym a final squeeze. “Goodbye, Zym. I’ll miss you.”


	3. Settling In

The journey back to Katolis had been much quicker than their one into Xadia. There was been no need to sneak around, they had used all the main roads. Once back in Katolis, Rayla couldn’t shake the anxiety that swelled in her chest as they approached the large castle, she’d infiltrated months ago. Some of the citizens merely seemed curious about her, while others appeared angry or confused. Opeli said they would have to explain that Rayla would be living here from now, and that the citizens would simply have to get used to it. But Rayla knew it wouldn't be that easy. Some might get used to it, but others would always either fear or hate her.

By early afternoon, they had finally settled into the castle. Everyone was weary and tired except for Rayla, who felt tense and incredibly out of place. Twice she had been offered food by some uneasy servant. He had obviously been afraid to speak to her, and yet kept insisting on getting her something even if she didn’t want it.

Rayla took a breath, trying to calm herself. She was sitting with the others in some room that was apparently just meant for sitting.

"It feels like forever since I was last here,” Callum spoke up. “It seems really… different, somehow.”

"That's how I felt when Corvus and I came back last time,” Ezran said. "It takes a little while to get used to again."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, Ez,” Callum said, hanging his head guiltily.

"It’s okay. At least we're all together now, right?" Ezran smiled.

“Yeah… We are. And from now on, it’s going to stay that way.” Callum put an arm around his brother and pulled him into a hug.

“We’re all home safe and sound.” Ezran sighed happily.

Rayla was glad for them, but she wished she could feel more at ease, or like she, too, was home.

"You've all had a long journey,” Opeli said, as she entered the room. "Perhaps you should get some rest? We can deal with important matters tomorrow."

“Thanks, Opeli,” Ezran replied.

She dipped her head, then turned to Rayla. "We’ll have a room prepared for you to stay in.”

"Oh, um… Thank you," Rayla said with an awkward laugh. The notion of having her own room here felt too strange.

“There are plenty of empty ones in the east wing,” Opeli continued thoughtfully.

“No one ever uses the east wing, though.” Callum frowned. “Aren’t there any empty rooms near ours?”

“There are only so many rooms in the royal quarters,” Opeli answered.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to trouble anyone,” Rayla said.

“It’s not going to trouble anyone, Rayla. We want you to feel comfortable wherever you’re going to be staying,” Callum said.

“I know!” Ezran exclaimed. “She could have the other half of Callum’s room—you know, the half that used to be mine!”

“Oh, yeah, that could work. There’s plenty of room.” Callum brightened for a second before hesitating. “I mean, as long as she wants to that is.”

Rayla’s breath caught in her throat, surprised by that offer. If she was honest with herself, the idea of sharing a room with Callum was far more comforting than being in some part of the castle all by herself. “Would that be alright, though? Wouldn’t it be… weird?”

“I’m not sur—” Opeli started, but she was cut off by Ezran.

“I think it would be perfect!” he said. “And, at least you wouldn’t be all alone in the guest wing. It’s kind of creepy there anyways,” he wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Opeli sighed and folded her arms. “Very well.” It was obvious she was a little uncomfortable with the idea. “If that’s what you all have decided, I’ll have some extra furniture added to your room, Prince Callum.”

Callum looked at Rayla. “Are you okay with that?”

She could tell by his goofy smile, that he was happy about the idea. “As long as you don’t mind bein’ stuck with a roommate.”

“Trust me, you’re the perfect roommate.” He grinned. “So that’s that. Thanks, Opeli.”

She nodded. “I’ll go and get things settled. For now, you all get some rest. You’ve earned it.” She bowed before walking off.

Ezran looked at the other two. "Come on, we should show Rayla where your room is." He hopped up eagerly.

"I haven’t been home in a month. I’m not sure I even want to see how dusty it’s gotten,” Callum said, rising to follow his little brother.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Rayla said.

"Actually, I think it got cleaned sometime during everything,” Ezran said.

A look of displeasure suddenly passed over Callum’s face. "Wait. Really?" He groaned. “But everything was organized how I liked it!”

"What do you mean?" Rayla asked.

“Callum has this very weird way of organizing his stuff. It’s more like giant heaps that only he understands,” Ezran answered.

“Yes. And that method works perfectly for me,” Callum retorted.

Rayla shook her head. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.” She reached for his hand. “He’s just a mess in general.”

Callum’s cheeks pinked. “Yeah, but you like that about me, don’t you?” he joked, gripping her hand back.

“Maybe,” she teased and followed.

As they passed through several hallways, Rayla began to wonder what the point of having so many even was? It felt endless.

"Hey, remember this place?" Callum asked after a while, slowing his pace.

"Err…” She looked at the walls. It did seem somewhat familiar. “A little. Why?" 

"This is where we first met. And, you know. Also, where you tried to kill me."

"Aww, this is where you guys first met?" Ezran asked.

"Yep, sure is.” He sighed. “Ah the good old times. I will remember this hallway fondly.” He gestured out at it.

Rayla rolled her eyes. "Yes, let’s remember the wonderful times of when I got a tapestry thrown over my head, and _you_ were runnin’ away from me terrified."

"Yeah, but we’re wayyy past that now. Right?" Callum wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rayla planted her face in her free hand. He was so dumb sometimes.

"I think it's kind of sweet. At least it’s a fun story to tell people,” Ezran said.

“You two are _so_ weird,” she said.

"But a good weird,” Callum corrected.

"Nope. Just weird,” Rayla stated.

Ezran giggled. “We can name this the ‘Where Callum met Rayla’ hallway.”

“That sounds perfect to me,” Callum said.

“I’m not sure anyone wants a hallway named that,” Rayla said, tugging Callum along again even though she had no clue where they were going.

“Fine. But I’m still going to remember it fondly.”

They continued on again until they reached the royal quarters.

“And here we have Callum’s room.” Ezran ran up and opened the door to a spacious room. It had several large windows letting in plenty of light on the far side. Giving it a warm, cheery, glow.

Upon further observation, Rayla noticed an abundance of drawings plastered up on the stone walls. A big desk sat in the corner of the room and was heaped with papers, books, pens, and an assortment of other things. “Are you _sure_ this got cleaned?”

Callum let go of her hand in order to hurry over to his desk. “They really did tidy up! Now how am I going to find my stuff?”

“I’m afraid to ask what it was like before.” She placed a hand on her hip. “At least the other half isn’t too bad.”

“Callum never puts things away like he should,” Ezran said.

“I just like things where I can find them.” Callum kept his back to the two as he spoke, hard at work shuffling through the papers to create even more heaps.

Rayla crouched and picked up a stray paper. It had the drawing of some strange monster on it. “What’s this thing?” she asked.

Callum looked over. “Oh um… Uhh…” He looked awkward. “That’s a marshmallow monster.”

“…A _what_?”

“It’s what a marshmallow would look like if it were a ferocious monster,” Ezran said chipperly.

“That’s… interestin’. I think.” She turned it at a different angle, noting how the creature appeared to be on fire. “Shouldn’t it be meltin’?”

“I drew it a while ago.” Callum huffed, trying to snag the paper from Rayla, who easily kept it out of reach.

“It was right before we ran away,” Ezran said.

“That was still a while ago!” He stood on his toes to try and reach it.

“Hm… Maybe it doesn’t melt because it’s protected by some sort of magical spell?” Ezran suggested.

“Only if it were a marshmallow mage.” Rayla laughed as she finally let Callum reclaim his drawing.

Callum quickly stuffed the drawing at the bottom of one heap.

“Oh oh! Speaking of marshmallows, you should meet Marshy,” Ezran said.

“What’s a… ‘Marshy’?” Rayla wondered, figuring this must be another of Callum’s embarrassing secrets.

“Wha! No. I-it’s nothing important! How about we just move on now.” Callum panicked.

Clearly it was. “Now I _am_ curious,” she said.

“Aw, come on Callum. You should show her,” Ezran insisted.

Callum sighed, running a hand down his face.

“If I’m goin’ to be stayin’ here, you may as well get whatever it is, over with.” She gave him a pointed look.

“Fine,” he relented.

Rayla watched as he went over to his bed and rummaged around under the many pillows on it, searching for something.

Eventually, he pulled out a very misshapen stuffed creature. It vaguely resembled the drawing, but instead of looking ferocious, it had a very lopsided smile and seemed to be missing one of its button eyes. “This is Marshy.”

Rayla bit back a giggle. “It’s very cute.”

Callum puffed his cheeks. “My mom made it. Sewing wasn’t exactly her best skill, but I remember being really excited when she gave it to me.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Want to know why he’s missing an eye?” Ezran whispered.

She leaned closer to Ezran and whispered back, “What happened?”

“You know I can hear you guys, right?” Callum asked.

“Shush you.” Rayla waved a hand at him.

“Soren told him that there were these little imps who lived in the garden. And if you left a toy out on the bench overnight, they would make it come to life,” Ezran said, unable to contain his giggles. “Callum totally believed him.”

“I was only ten years old at the time!” Callum blustered.

“I’m ten now, and I know enough not to believe that,” Ezran said.

“Says the kid who dreams about taffy hippos.”

“That’s different. Those are dreams! I have no control over how weird they get,” Ezran stated. “Anyways,” he continued, “a crow ended up stealing one of Marshy’s eyes when he left him out.”

“It was a really rude crow,” Callum grumbled.

“She just wanted it to make her nest all shiny and pretty.”

“She could have found something else,” Callum said as he tucked the toy back under his pillows.

“It didn’t help that you climbed up to her nest and tried to steal it back.”

“That eye belonged to Marshy.”

“Why didn’t you just get a new one?” Rayla questioned.

“Because that was his eye, and you can’t just replace someone’s eye, right? So, he ended up not getting a new one.” 

“Kid Callum sounded like he was cute.” She patted his head.

“Wait. Older Callum isn’t?”

“Eh. He’s cute, but in a different sort of way.”

“Uh huh.” Callum sighed. “Well, anyways. You can have this whole other half of my room.” He gestured to the side that was pretty empty, apart from some boxes and stray papers scattered around. “I’m sure it’ll be a lot better with a bed, wardrobe, and maybe a desk.”

“I don’t think I’ll have much use for a wardrobe. I’ve hardly got anythin’,” Rayla said.

“Okay, but eventually you’ll get more stuff, right?” Callum asked.

There was a soft knock at the doorway. Opeli was back with some clothes bundled in her arms. “I brought some things. I figured you may need them,” she said walking over to Rayla.

“Opeli, do you think our tailor could make some clothes for Rayla?” Ezran asked.

“Certainly. But for now, hopefully these fit you. If not, we can have them tailored later.” She offered Rayla the bundle, including pajamas.

Rayla took them. “It’s fine if they don’t. I don’t want to cause anyone extra work.”

Opeli’s expression softened. “Don’t worry. You live here now. Just let me know if they don’t fit properly, alright? We want you to be comfortable.”

“A-alright. Thanks, again…” Her ears drooped a little, surprised by the kindness.

“Of course.” Opeli brushed an errant hair from her face. “Your bed and some other things will be moved in here shortly. You should also make a list of some of the foods you like so we can give it to the cook.”

It was awkward to have all this attention directed on her. She was used to doing things for herself, not being catered to. “Er, well… I don’t eat meat, but besides that, I don’t mind eatin’ whatever everyone else is.”

“You’re a vegetarian then?” Opeli asked.

“Vegetarian?” Rayla inquired. That was a word she wasn’t familiar with.

“Those who don’t eat meat are typically called a vegetarian.”

“Oh… Elves usually don’t eat meat, so I’ve never heard that word before.” Another thing she wouldn’t easily get used to, the idea of someone eating flesh. She knew it was slightly different in the human kingdoms. Many of the animals weren’t as intelligent as those in Xadia, but it still unsettled her regardless.

“I’ll be sure to make a note of that for the cook. Dinner should be prepared in a couple hours,” she said. “In any case, I’ll leave you all to it.” Opeli bowed and left.

“I’m too tired to even think about dinner,” Ezran said as he stretched.

“Why not take a short nap? I can wake you up before dinnertime,” Callum suggested.

“Are kings supposed to take naps?” he asked.

“When you’re a king who’s still a little kid and you have a big brother, who’s looking out for you, you do.”

“That sounds good enough to me. What do you think, Bait?” Ezran looked down at him.

Bait grumbled and nodded his head.

“Do you want me to come tuck you in?” Callum asked.

Ezran hesitated a little. “Is it okay for kings to be tucked in?”

Callum laughed. “Come on, Ez. I’ll tuck you in.”

“Okay, thanks.” He smiled. “Rayla, you can come too, if you want.”

“That’s alright, you go get your rest.” She said gently.

“Thanks, I will,” Ezran said, heading out the door with Callum.

Rayla let out a slow breath once they left and sat down on the edge of Callum’s bed. The realization that this was her home now had started to sink in. While the idea made her chest feel tight, she remembered something she learned growing up. It was the people you cared about, who made a place a home.

\------------------------

Late in the afternoon, Rayla felt refreshed and somewhat calmer, as she had gotten to take a hot bath and was able to wash her hair. She’d pulled it back into a ponytail just below her horns. She’d also changed into some of the clothes Opeli had left, now sporting a dark blue button-down shirt with short sleeves and pair of plain black pants. The shirt was a little loose, but otherwise, everything fit fine.

She walked back into the bedroom. Now, a bed, nightstand, desk, bookshelf, and wardrobe adorned the once-empty half of Callum’s room. More than she thought she would ever really use, but it looked much nicer.

She found Callum flopped on his bed, flipping through a big dusty book. He had cleaned up, too, and was wearing a loose brown shirt and tan pants. It struck her as weird to see him in anything other than his usual outfit.

“What’re you doin’?” she asked, walking over.

“Huh? Oh, I was just looking through some of my old books. I thought I might have a few that talked about primal magic, but I guess not. I’ll have to check our library later…” He trailed off; his mouth agape as he stared at her.

Rayla felt more uncomfortable with each second that ticked by. As her cheeks grew hot, she decided to break his gaze by flicking him on the forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?” he complained.

“You were starin’,” she replied flatly.

“Only because you look really… really nice and all shiny, or uh… clean. Yeah, that.”

“Isn’t it about time for dinner now? We should get goin’.”

“Fine. Ignore my compliment.” He sighed theatrically and closed the book with a thud.

She offered a hand and helped pull him all the way up. “You started it,” she teased.

“Only because it was true.” He shrugged. “Thanks. Let’s go see what’s for dinner.”

\------------------------

Upon arriving in the dining hall, they found Amaya and Ezran already there. They sat at an enormously long table that took up much of the room. Why have such large table? Rayla wondered. There weren’t even enough people to fill it.

“Oh great! You guys are here now, so we can eat. I’m starved.” Ezran said.

“Sorry we took so long, I kind of lost track of time,” Callum said.

Rayla hesitated, unsure of where to sit at such a table.

Callum started to pull out his own chair, only to stop when he noticed her hesitation. “Oh. Um, here, Rayla.” He pulled out another one. “You can sit here if you want.”

She frowned. Was pulling a chair out for another person a human thing? “Er, thank you.” She sat down.

“Sure, no problem.” Callum settled into his chair next to her.

Amaya signed, “Dig in everyone.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen fresh bread,” Callum said, eagerly helping himself.

Ezran also began heaping his plate with food. “Me either. Except for Lujanne’s fake food, but that didn’t count since they were actually slugs.”

“We don’t talk about that,” Callum responded dryly.

Rayla looked at everything laid out before her. While a large variety of food sat on the table, she noticed the meat right away and decided not to let her gaze linger on it. Besides that, there was also salad with a creamy sauce, roast vegetables, and something that looked like glazed squash. She gave the bread a very a skeptical look. She wasn’t sure she trusted that it wasn’t just as hard as the stuff Callum and Ezran had brought on their travels.

“Trust me, this bread is nice and soft,” Callum said, as if reading her mind. He broke a piece open to show her.

The warm steam rising from it certainly smelled good enough. “Maybe I’ll try a small piece,” Rayla replied as she pulled the dish of squash towards herself. “What’s this?” she asked.

Amaya signed and Callum translated for her, “They’re candied yams, a personal favorite of mine.”

Rayla tried a small bite. The yams were sweet and buttery, and the sugary sauce complimented their flavor nicely. “They’re really good. They remind me a little of somethin’ we have back home.”

“Really?” Ezran asked.

“Yeah, quinna squash. It’s naturally super sweet and when you cook, it the juices make their own sweet sauce.”

“I’ll have to try that myself someday,” Amaya signed and Callum continued to translate aloud.

“They only grow in the richest and densely magical soil where the earthblood elves live. We used to get them in shipments sometimes.” Rayla gave the bread a tentative try now, finding it warm and soft. Maybe humans weren’t so weird to like bread after all.

“I wish I could have tried more types of food while we were there.” Callum leaned back in his chair. “I feel like I missed out on so much.”

“Maybe someday when we aren’t runnin’ for our lives or fightin’ a war, I’ll introduce you to some elven food,” Rayla said.

“I wonder if when the sunfire elves would ever do any sort of trade with us.” Ezran chewed his food thoughtfully.

“Perhaps. But they have troubles of their own right now,” Amaya signed.

“I hope everything turns out okay for them,” Ezran said softly.

“I plan to keep in contact with them,” Amaya added.

“That’s good,” Ezran said with relief. “They were pretty nice.”

“I’m sorry I misjudged them for so long.” Amaya frowned. “But we will make up for it from here on.”

“I wonder if any of the other human kingdoms will,” Callum said after he finished translating for his aunt.

“Duran probably will,” Ezran said. “I’m not sure about any of the others though.”

“We can save thoughts like that for later. Meals are meant to be enjoyed without worry.” Amaya signed and smiled.

“You’re right, this is the best meal I’ve had in forever.” Ezran sighed through a bite of yams.

“Even better than your meal of jelly tarts for breakfast?” Callum joked.

“That doesn’t count. Jelly tarts are always the best meal.”

“Let’s just hope you don’t get cavities someday,” Rayla said.

Ezran wrinkled his nose. “That would be awful.”

“Just be careful with those sweets of yours,” she teased him.

“That’ll be the day,” Callum rolled his eyes.

\------------------------

That night, Rayla settled into her bed, instantly sinking down. The bedding was squishy and soft, perhaps as soft as the pajamas she wore. While all the luxurious comfort was nice, she still missed her bed back in the Silvergrove. She missed the soft glow of luiria flowers growing on the walls of her room, or the breeze blowing through the branches of the trees outside.

Callum flopped down on his bed with a huge sigh. “I love having pajamas to sleep in again.”

“What are they made out of anyways?”

“Uhh… I’m not sure. I’ve never really thought about it before.”

“They’re softer than anything I’ve ever worn before.”

“I’m glad you’re comfortable,” he said stifling a yawn.

“So comfortable that I think this bed is trying to eat me,” she joked.

Callum laughed. “At least it beats sleeping on stone.” He pulled the blankets up. “Though it doesn’t beat falling asleep with stars above you, or the wind rustling through the trees,” he added.

“No. Not quite,” she replied softly.

Callum propped himself up a little. “I know you probably miss your own home…”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll adapt. And at least I’ve got one comfortin’ noise to listen to.”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“The sounds of a great dumb sleepin’ human that I like.”

“So basically, you like the weird noises I make when I sleep?” Callum grinned.

“More or less,” she answered.

“I’m glad I can provide that for you. He chuckled, settling back down with a sigh. “Good night. And don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“Pf.” Rayla scoffed. “Bed bugs? Is that supposed to be the human version of night nippers?”

“Wait… what are ‘night nippers?”

“Small bugs that disguise themselves as leaves in the day, but at night, they show their true nature and come lookin’ for things to nibble on. Like yer toes.”

“That sounds way worse than bed bugs. But alright, don’t let the night nippers… uh… nip?”

Rayla giggled. “And you don’t let your bed bugs bite.” She stared up at the high ceiling. Though the day had been a little rough, Callum had done a lot to help make it better. His presence made her feel relaxed and at ease. Maybe things would get a little easier, day by day.


End file.
